Talk:RWBY: World of Remnant/@comment-34633327-20180106183231
So, with World of Remnants being non-existant Volume 5, I wonder if they are done. If so, I just had a brilliant idea on something that can be done in it's place. I think a lot of us can agree Kuroyuri ''was a nice episode in that it gave some insight to both Ren's backstory, and some of his character. And I know alot of us were pissed that they did Ilia's backstory in a character short, something not everyone is guarenteed to watch. So, in place of World of Remnant, I propose a little series I like to call ''RWBY: Origins. '' The title idea I got from the My Hero Academia series, in that the episodes that highlighted the beginning of a Characters true journey in the series had the title ' ' Character Name ' ' : Origins. For example, the first episode of the series is called ''Izuku Midoriya: Origins. So, just what would the series be about? Well, as the title implies, it would give some insight to the origins of some of the characters via flashback, much like Kuroyuri did for Ren. And while I can automatically hear some people going "That wastes animation budget", my response is '''Picture Drama. '''A lot of Anime Series I've seen often have small Picture Drama series on the side to go with the Main Series. Sometimes its just goofy stuff that can't be focused on in the main series, other times its details on the pasts and motivations of the characters. One series in particular I've seen do this is ''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. ''Doing the pasts in a picture drama form would be able to solve the budget issues. We know they can do standard drawings as shown in the first episode of Volume 5, so stuff like that could work. Now, I know others will say, "But that would have the same problem as Ilia's backstory, being in a short that not everyone will see". Here's the thing though, there are two ways to counter that. 1. You don't show the whole backstory, you tease it. The series could be like the buildup, and the main series will have the payoff, that could still be understood without having seen the buildup 2. You don't show important backstory pieces, but you show lesser backstory that foreshadows the larger backstory shown in Main series. Here's some example topics. Lets say one focuses on Jaune's home life before he went to Beacon. You could have it be the decision to fake his way in, with the main series showing how his parents reacted to him getting to Beacon. Or you could have it be a typical day for Jaune with his sisters, and then his sisters show up or are referenced in the main series. Lets say another focuses on Blake being in the White Fang. You could have it be a mission she and Adam went on before the train heist, and have that mission referenced in series as when Blake's worries about him began to form. Or you could have it be the argument Blake had with Ghira and Kali that was mentioned, and have a similar one occur in the present but with Blake in Ghira and Kali's positions, and someone else in her position. You could also take things merely hinted at in the main series, and expand them in here. Say for example, the fight between Mercury and his dad the day he met Emerald and Cinder, or the incident Emerald caused before Cinder met her. Any thoughts on a potential series like this taking World of Remnant's place?